


The interview

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being famous has its perks, but also it can be a curse</p>
            </blockquote>





	The interview

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a three parter... The prologue to Sherlock and John

After becoming more famous than the queen (Sorry to you British people for this) John and Sherlock had to do several interviews. People were curious about them, how they solved crimes, how it all began, and how they felt about each other. John had to force Sherlock to attend all the interviews, explaining, as best as he could to his stubborn detective that this was good for business; that letting people know how they worked could be very beneficial.

At one of the many interviews they attended, they were asked about their relationship, and John **I’m not gay** Watson, and Sherlock **I’m married to my work** Holmes, denied a relationship, declaring that they were friends, the best friends ever; of course this all happened after the fall and before the Mary/Moriarty fiasco.

After Mary, John returned to 221B and they began working again, their dynamics back to what they considered normal. A few interviews later, their feelings for each other were clear as water, to the world that is, but not to them; they will always be interviewed together and would only discuss cases and not their personal lives.

Soon, the true nature of their feelings became transparent to them too, and decided that it was time to exit the metaphorical closet, admit that they loved each other and that it was time to move on with their lives as a couple. The interviewers wanted to know more every time, but they decided that this was for them alone to enjoy until they decided to make it public.

Sometime later they got married, Mycroft, with his “minor position” in the government, managed to keep it secret for as long as the couple wanted, it was more than enough to be in the public eye as it was, to have the latest gossip magazines asking about their love and sex life too.

But what they never imagined was that right after their honeymoon, which was filled with incredible amounts of incredible, breath-taking and exhilarating sex; they would be called to an interview about their “recent” case in France, some international smuggling band of some sorts, which gave them the perfect coverage for being in France.

They were interviewed separately, and the interviewer asked them to describe each other, first was Sherlock, who after the interview went to John and snogged him senseless in the “privacy” of their dressing room. After was John, who came back impossibly aroused and had locked Sherlock in the nearest bathroom and shagged him senseless.

That afternoon, all the papers around the world had transcripts of the interview, highlighting the best quotes, that afternoon, they left for the second time the metaphorical closet, as all rumours of their relationship were confirmed. They sent an announcement to all the media interested, saying that yes, they were together, that they were a married couple and that they wanted privacy in their lives, that if any other event was as interesting as their cases together they would share it via John’s blog; after they gave the exclusive about their wedding to OK! Magazine.

Here are the interview audios


End file.
